


angel in a fistfight

by dirty_diana



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Long-Distance Relationship, Mutual Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, strong ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: Two women on opposite sides of a warorRey and Kylo, across the galaxy.*Many nights, the Force was silent. Rey never showed up. On others she seemed to be exactly on time. The fourth, fifth, and sixth encounters went the same. Rey got better at schooling the shock on her face until finally Kylo could make out something else underneath it. It was want. Her eyes had gone dark with it.





	angel in a fistfight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tristesses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristesses/gifts).

> thanks to skripka for the beta.
> 
> first scene contains one-sided masturbation (Rey gets into it)

angel in a fistfight

The first time it happened, it was an accident. Kylo was in her rooms aboard the Finalizer. She was alone, as she almost always was, thinking nothing of the fact that she was topless and stripped down to just her black trousers when Rey appeared. 

The second time was a similar coincidence. The bond opened, and Kylo Ren was naked. She had just lost her temper in a mundane meeting, with all the generals across the fleet. Her furious rant had been delivered to half a dozen stony faces. The Force had thrummed through her, and with it the knowledge that she could squeeze the life out of any of them if she wished. Now Kylo trailed mindlessly through her quarters as she undressed. She was muttering to herself, stewing in her own dissatisfaction at the generals' failure. It was her own failure too, she knew, to capture the last of the Rebels and stop any further possibility of uprising against the First Order. Instead the Rebels remained free, and a constant nuisance despite their shrunken numbers. Hope had started to spread across the stars like a virus.

She threw her undergarments into a corner after her uniform, and continued moving around the nearly empty space. The bond opened, bringing with it a familiar itch of awareness.

Rey's mouthed noise of shock would have been amusing if Kylo had made a habit of amusement. Rey's gaze flicked to the side, pointedly not looking at her. Kylo stood in her skin, unembarrassed. She wondered what time it was where Rey was, and what she saw around her when she looked away.

"Rey," Kylo said in a low voice, and Rey's gaze slid back to her. Shocked eyes skimmed over Kylo's slim, round breasts and angular hips before she looked away again.

"Could you get dressed, or something?" Rey's request came out in a hard gasp, as if she were struggling to breathe.

"In my own quarters? I don't think so." Kylo cocked her head. Her shaggy, messy black hair brushed her bare shoulders. "You could leave."

"You know I can't," Rey said in frustration. She was looking at Kylo again now, making no pretense of looking away.

Kylo didn't hide away. Instead she stepped forward, her eyes challenging the other woman to take a closer look. It had been an accident, but now the warmth rising in Kylo's gut was familiar.

Perhaps Rey could feel it. She screwed up her face. "You make it impossible to talk to you."

"You think I want to talk?" Kylo asked, voice quiet with hushed scorn.

Rey didn't take her bait. Her eyes, sparking with annoyance just a moment ago, went soft. "I do, actually." 

Kylo knew this part. It was the part where Rey used her feelings, so uncomfortably open across the bond, to warn Kylo about the dangers of the Dark Side. As if there was any honour in wasting the power she'd been given, or any glamour in old weaknesses. Kylo ran a hand across her left breast, rubbing a pink-brown nipple under her palm. Testing.

Rey was silent, eyes tracking the hard nipple when Kylo released it.

"You're wrong." It was a challenge, and so was the moment when Kylo moved her other hand down between her thighs. It was slightly chilly aboard the Finalizer. Kylo's cool fingers snaked into the warm space between her thighs, cupping herself. She pushed her hand back and forth, reveling in the heat generated by the sensation.

Rey's mouth turned up into a scowl. She tracked the movement, before focusing upwards on Kylo's face. "You're disgusting."

Kylo's lips parted. She breathed in, hard. "Yes. I am."

Rey's eyes widened. Clarity passed through them. "I don't understand why you want me to hate you," she said. It might have been an illusion, but Kylo thought that her voice seemed to tremble slightly.

Kylo's hand started moving in circles. The urgency, the desire for completion, had come on out of nowhere. Fire pooled in the depths of her belly She used her other hand to spread the lips of her sex, exposing the hard nub of her clit. Kylo's breath came faster and faster, with the in and out rush of air the only sound she was making.

The image of Rey's face was flushed as she stood in front of her. Kylo thought she could feel a small seed of fascination underneath the clear sensation of Rey's exasperation. The moment passed. 

Kylo gave a small grunt of frustration, still furiously working her hand against her cunt. She could feel the bond stretching and breaking, and the rush of the building orgasm was momentarily interrupted by her distraction. By the time she came, slippery against her own fingers, the connection had broken. Rey was gone.

*

The Force is not meant for games. Her Uncle Luke had told her that countless times, whenever he'd caught her using the Force to get out of simple chores. But fear of the Force was for other people. None of Luke Skywalker's old advice held sway over her anymore.

There were stories of Jedi and Sith who had used the bridge to send messages to each other. Snoke himself had created the bond of his own accord, or so he'd claimed. But as much as Kylo might try, she could exert no control over their joining in the Force. The connection remained as unpredictable as the weather.

The only consolation was that Rey seemed to be just as frustrated. The thread of their bond dipped in and out at the most inconvenient moments, leaving them closer and farther apart every time.

*

The third time was not an accident. At all. Kylo had taken to being nude in her quarters as often as she could. If that meant that she was waiting, hoping for Rey to appear, she pushed the thought inside herself and took no notice of it. Sometimes it could be days until she saw Rey again. Until Rey saw her in turn.

It became a sort of ritual, one that settled her. She entered her room every night and stripped off her clothes. Her boots went first, followed by her pants, her shirt, and her lightsaber belt. Then she wriggled out of the heavy black shirt and her underwear.

Her lightsaber went beside her bed. Kylo never slept with the weapon so far away she couldn't touch it, not anymore. The clothing she left piled into a heap onto the smooth ship floor until a droid would come by to retrieve it. Exposed to the cool, cycled air, Kylo's skin rose in a pattern of goosebumps.

She waited.

On many nights, the Force was silent. Rey never showed up. On others she seemed to be exactly on time. The fourth, fifth, and sixth encounters went the same. Rey got better at schooling the shock on her face until finally Kylo could make out something else underneath it. It was want. Her eyes had gone dark with it.

The seventh time Rey asked, "Don't you ever do anything else?" 

If you were here, if you'd joined me, you would know, Kylo thought. She didn't say it. This was one of the evenings that anticipation had driven her to impatience. She had gotten onto her bed, tilting her on the pillows, and thought lazily of what she might do if Rey appeared. Of what her face might look like, lips parted in surprise.

What it might feel like, when Rey touched her in the Force at the moment that Kylo touched herself.

She bit her lip, exhaling on a muted sigh. She worked two fingers between her legs, and then three. Her hole stretched around her fingertips and leaked wetness onto the bed underneath her.

"Why? What are you doing?" she asked, haf genuine curiosity, looking up at Rey through half-lidded eyes. She wondered if Rey ever touched herself after the bond closed. Rey seemed to be standing at the edge of the bed. Kylo still couldn't make out any hint of her surroundings.

Rey's arrival had driven her desire deeper, like a sharp knife twisting inside her belly.

"Watching you touch yourself like you're in a cheap cantina show," Rey said bluntly. "Do you do this every night? Waiting for me?"

It was perilously close to the truth. Kylo didn't speak. She pushed a fourth finger inside herself, savouring the sensation. The wet sounds lingered as she thrust her fingers shallowly in and out.

She panted lightly, feeling her chest tighten around the arousal.

Rey was breathing faster too. She was wearing no sign of the Rebel insignia tonight, just pale, loose-fitting clothing through which Kylo could just make out the outline of her body.

Rey drifted closer. It was not, would never be close enough. Kylo stroked her thumb across her clit. Her hips shifted against the pressure.

"You like this. When I watch." Rey didn't sound upset.

Kylo's only answer was to spread her legs wider, exposing the glossy pink of her opening to Rey's stare. Her fingers moved faster, in and out. Wetness dripped down. Kylo could feel the sticky spot growing underneath her.

"Do you want to know if I like it too?" Rey asked.

"I know." Kylo could feel it, and wondered if that meant that Rey could feel her in the same way.

"Yes," Rey agreed. "Do you want to see?"

"Yes." Kylo's voice sounded distant to her own ears. She felt as if she might be floating.

Rey nodded. Her hands skimmed her shirt before she left it in place, pulling down only the loose slacks, and the thin, white undergarments beneath. The vee where her legs met was a small nest of dark curls. She paused, then used her fingers to spread her labia apart. From her position on the bed, Kylo could just make out a clear-white sticky trail of come starting to leak down Rey's thighs.

Rey watched Kylo fucking herself for another minute in the heady silence of their twin arousal. She said, "You're so wet. I bet you could take more."

Kylo moaned at that. She felt almost stretched to her limits, but she obeyed, pushing her thumb against her hole and letting out a muted sigh of relief when it slid inside. She curled her body to ease the angle, and thrust her hand again as far as it would go. Rey was still looking at her. The haze of her oncoming orgasm began to dim her vision.

"No," Rey said. Kylo snapped back to awareness. "You were waiting for me, weren't you? You'll wait a bit longer."

Kylo nodded, though she wasn't sure that she could.

Rey's hand slipped between her own thighs. Her fingers curled, almost disappearing from view as she rubbed herself. Her movements were lazy, with no urgency, despite the want Kylo could feel filtered across the connection. Rey's lips parted in a half-swallowed sigh.

Kylo let out a small groan in return. Her body shuddered. "Please," she said.

"Now," she said. "Let me see."

Kylo twisted her hand. She was still open, dripping around her own fingers, down to the wrist. She held Rey's gaze, arching her back, knowing she must make a messy picture against the skin-warm black sheets. Rey didn't move, seeming almost to hold her breath as Kylo's orgasm broke over her like a crashing tidal wave.

Rey gasped, pressing her fingers tighter to her cunt. She trembled suddenly in a whole body shiver, and Kylo could feel her the hazy echoes of orgasm looping back to her. 

*

The bond came and went unpredictably, again and again, until their encounters were a kind of pattern that Kylo marked her days by. Sometimes Rey only watched, saying nothing as Kylo jerked in silent moans and came on her own hand.

One night during the ship's sleep cycle Kylo surged out of a deep slumber to find Rey beside her, bleeding. Her breath came in ragged gasps. Had she been running from something? Kylo sat up in bed, with the room still dark.

"What happened to you?" Kylo asked, her voice was raw from sleep.

Rey glared at her. "Do you care?"

It was a question that Rey already knew the answer to. Kylo knew that she knew, could feel it across the Force. Kylo stayed silent.

Rey muttered a curse. Her hands dipped into an unseen water source, then returned into view to rinse the blood from her temple. Kylo watched as she repeated the action. "We were attacked by Stormtroopers," Rey said finally. "We're not there anymore, so there's no point in sending more."

"You shouldn't have been there," was all Kylo said.

Rey's eyebrows drew together in a dark scowl. She dabbed more water on her face, and the drops ran in rivulets down her face. "We," she said pointedly, "are not having this argument again."

"We can do something else." The words came out flat. Not a seduction.

Rey bit her lip without answering, but it plainly wasn't a rejection.

Then her gaze moved away, as if something had caught her attention. "Yes, Leia," she said. Her gaze flickered back to Kylo, who couldn't help the sudden jolt of panic at hearing her mother's name. Her mother, the princess. Kylo had never come close.

Rey said something more. She was already fading. In the next moment, Kylo was in the dark alone.

*

Sometimes the days between meetings in the Force stretched into weeks. In those times, Kylo knew, her anger became a palpable thing. It entered every room with her, and was reflected back to her in the fear on the faces of every underling aboard the flagship. 

She hid from the gazes eventually, shutting herself inside her quarters. Even behind the heavy doors she was constantly aware of the crowd of beings that walked the ship's corridors, each a prickling irritant in the Force.

She couldn't even remember how many days it had been since Rey had visited her. She'd lost track of the days, and she didn't bother to undress at all. She shoved her hands into her pants, rubbing her fingers between her legs almost hard enough to hurt. The folds between her legs parted, and she let herself make a small noise. Weeks of anticipation made her eager. She thrust lightly against her own hand, her fingers beginning to become slick with her own juices. 

She thought of Rey. Rey watching her, mouth parted, with her fingers jammed inside her own cunt. She continued like that for minutes, her fingers tracing familiar circles over cunt before slipping back inside herself. The bond remained stubbornly closed, with only a wall of emptiness where Rey's Force presence might be.

She was sopping now, leaving damp patches inside her uniform. Kylo pushed three fingers inside herself, hard enough to burn, and bit down on her lip as her orgasm swept over her and left her breathless.

*

Kylo fell asleep alone, unsettled and dissatisfied.

*

Weeks had passed. After endless days of a restless discomfort that Kylo could hardly give a name to, the Force finally opened in a moment when Kylo was not alone. 

Kylo sat in a meeting, her legs crossed on her chair at the head of the table. Hux was droning on about troop movements, while the other generals nodded eagerly. Kylo had faded out of the conversation several times.

"I'm sure your strategy is adequate," Kylo said, cutting him off and reveling in the look of surprise on Hux's face. "Notify me when they surrender."

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux said, nearly choking on the title as he always did. He moved on to the next issue at hand. 

Kylo had felt the movement in the bond, like the rustling of an opening dress. Now Rey was in front of her. 

She was angry. Kylo drank in the sensation, letting it fill her as she waited for Rey to speak.

"Are you in a meeting? Discussing death counts, Supreme Leader?" Rey began to strip off her clothes with curt, jerky movements.

Kylo said nothing.

Rey put each piece of clothing down neatly, out of Kylo's view. She let down her hair too, unpinning each loop with careful fingers. She glanced up at Kylo, as if to check that she still had the other woman's attention. Her eyes narrowed. Kylo knew Rey could feel the anticipation that was already building in her chest.

"You like a show," Rey said quietly. "Don't you? I've got a show right here."

"Yes," Kylo agreed.

Each of the generals looked towards her. Hux paused mid-explanation, frowning. "Supreme Leader?"

"Continue," Kylo said. She wasn't talking to Hux.

Rey met her gaze. She sucked lightly on her fingers, then ran her hands up the inside of her thighs. She leaned forward, breathing steadily. The peak of her nipples jutted forward. Kylo could make out tracks of goosebumps along her forearms. Was it cold where she was? Kylo curled her hands into fists, clamping down on the desire to reach towards Rey that always disturbed her.

"If it chose this moment to become solid," Kylo said, and she meant the bond under their touch, "everyone here could see you. See all of you."

Hux glanced towards her, startled, then in the direction of her gaze, but he didn't ask for an explanation this time. Hux thought she was crazy, Kylo knew, and probably always had. Kylo didn't care.

"No, that's your fantasy. Not mine."

"What's yours?" The whispered question hung in the air for a moment. Kylo found herself suddenly desperate to know the answer. 

Her voice was clear and unashamed. Her fingers moved between her legs. Kylo watched greedily, tracking every beat. "For you to want me more than you want all this," Rey said.

Kylo frowned. Rey was the one who had chosen the war--the Rebels, and the Jedi, and things that no longer mattered. "Is that what you imagine?" She couldn't summon the usual rage, not with the distraction of Rey's fingers toying with the pink mound between her legs. Her mouth was half-open as she panted her arousal. 

The reminder of Rey's useless dream should have been infuriating. Instead, it was startlingly appealing.

"Of course it is." Rey's head bowed forward. Her chest heaved with short breaths. She twisted her fingers. "I think about--kriff. I think about your mouth on me. All the time. You could lick me, here," she parted her folds, exposing her swollen clit, "and I would come, over and over."

"Yes." Kylo was suddenly as desperate for Rey's orgasm as she might be for her own. She crossed her legs, breathing in. The rest of the room faded out of Kylo's awareness. "What else?"

Rey licked her lips, considering the question. "I could sit on your face. Would you like that?"

Kylo pictured that, breathing in Rey's scent and her taste until there was nothing else. "Yes," she admitted.

Vaguely she was aware of Hux ending the meeting, and the generals filing out in silence. She heard the mechanical whoosh as the door shut, leaving her alone. Except for Rey.

She let out a gasp that she'd barely known she'd been holding in. Kylo's hand drifted towards her tightly clenched thighs.

"No," Rey said sharply. 

Kylo aborted the movement immediately. 

"I said you could watch. So watch."

Kylo nodded. When Rey came her climax was a spiky, intense thing across the bond. Rey's nude body shivered with the force of it. She didn't let go of Kylo's gaze.

*

The war was still raging. Kylo lost track of the number of planets she swept through, brandishing the fearsome glow of her lightsaber. The First Order forces remained innumerable. The Rebellion should have been dead and buried, and yet it stubbornly lived on.

*

She'd tracked the Rebels to this location, marching behind the Stormtroopers as they swept the area. The night was dark and rainy. Kylo's boots left damp prints as she made her way to the heart of the grounded starship that had housed the Rebels.

She held her lightsaber, ready to fight, but every corridor was disappointingly empty. Except for one person.

For once, it was not a surprise to find Rey in front of her. Rey was standing in the centre of the room, her cheeks flushed, as if she had been running.

Kylo put her lightsaber down on the ground. She pulled off her rain-soaked cloak.

"What are you doing?" Rey asked, staring in shock.

Kylo took a breath before the speech slipped from her lips. "Wanting you more than this fight? Isn't that what you asked for? Or does this only work when there are planets separating us?" 

Rey hesitated. She was calculating something, her mind working quickly as she looked at Kylo.

Kylo could easily guess what. She responded to Rey's unspoken thought. "If I'm here with you, then I'm not anywhere else," she said. "Isn't that why you stayed? So that your friends could run?"

Rey's jaw set determinedly. She was frozen still for a moment then put down her own lightsaber. In the next instant Kylo's hands were rough on her body, tugging impatiently at her clothes.

"Breha," Rey murmured, and then they were kissing for the first time. Rey leaned up into her, her hand sliding up to grip the back of Kylo's neck. Her fingers twined in Kylo's damp, messy hair. Kylo's heart was beating too fast, just skirting the thin edge of panic, and her hands wrapped around Rey's hips, pressing bruisingly hard into her skin.

"You said you thought about this," Kylo said, when they finally parted, gasping for air.

Rey nodded. "I'll show you," she said. "Or you'll show me, won't you? You've been trying to get my attention all this time."

"Yes," Kylo said. There was no point in denying it.

Her fingers grasped in Rey's clothing, pulling impatiently at each button and clasp. There was a ripping sound when Kylo yanked Rey's pants and underwear down over her hips.

Rey grimaced. "I have to wear these again, you know."

Kylo didn't care. Her hands slid around the curve of Rey's backside, and they kissed hungrily one more time. They fell to the bare ground in a tangle of limbs, grasping at each other.

Rey's clothing was still bunched around her thighs. Kylo pulled the fabric down, tossing it to the side, and Rey's boots with it. She pressed her face to the space between Rey's legs and inhaled the musky scent of her.

"Tell me your fantasy again," Kylo said. Now that Rey was here in front of her, she needed to hear it one more time.

"Hmmn. First you would kiss me," Rey said. Kylo did, crawling up Rey's body as Rey curled up to meet her. Their open mouths met, Rey sucking at her tongue. Kylo rubbed her fingers over the peaks of Rey's breasts, watching in satisfaction as she arched up in response. "Then," Rey whispered against her, "you'd let me sit on you."

Rey shifted as if to put her suggestion into action, but Kylo was faster. Her strong arms gripped Rey, turning them both over so Rey could easily straddle her face. The floor was cool against Kylo's naked back.

Rey let out a laugh, a sweet, startled sound that Kylo couldn't remember hearing before. Rey spread her thighs, letting Kylo open her mouth and lap at Rey's cunt.

"Then you'd lick me," Rey whispered, "just like that. And you'd be right here with me, and you--kriff." Rey swayed, then planted a hand against the floor to balance herself, as Kylo gripped her hips. "Don't stop."

The salty taste of Rey's arousal flooded Kylo's mouth. She thrust shallowly against Rey's hole with her tongue, licking up the wetness there. Rey moaned, arching up. Kylo moved her mouth against Rey's body again, circling her clit.

Rey was murmuring nonsense now, soft encouraging noises aa her hips gyrated mindlessly against Kylo's mouth. "Suck there," she whispered, then, "yes, yes," then "Breha," over and over until she was undone, breaking into pieces against Kylo's tongue.

When Rey was steady again she rolled away, then leaned in to kiss Kylo's wet mouth. Rey pinned her with a curious, direct stare.

"Do you want me to do that to you?" she asked.

Kylo nodded, then shook her head. She didn't know the answer.

Rey looked at her for a moment, then shuffled down to sit across Kylo's legs. She brushed her fingers against Kylo's hole. "Kriff, you're so wet already. I want to feel you." 

Kylo blinked in confusion. Rey was already spreading her legs, sitting back on her hip so that she could press her groin against Kylo's. Their hot, wet cunts slid together. Kylo groaned. The sensation made her head spin, but it wasn't enough. Rey ground their bodies together for a few more moments before she pulled away.

"Say it," she said. Despite the order, her voice was gentle.

"I need to come," Kylo whispered. "Rey. Please."

Rey nodded. She sat on the ground at Kylo's hips, and pressed her fingers into Kylo's slippery hole. Her digits slid inside her, one by one, until it seemed that Kylo was full and Rey was the only thing she knew.

"Please," Kylo said again, voice hoarse from desperation. "Please, please."

Rey thrust her fisted hand in rough, jerky movements, stroking just the right spot inside her. The world shook, as Kylo's vision went white.

*

"Maybe it does only work when there are planets separating us," Rey said quietly afterwards. "Have you thought about that?"

Kylo had discarded her comm unit with her clothing and her cape. She got dressed, ignoring the comm's vibration that told her someone was looking for her. "I rule the galaxy," she said. 

Nothing should have been beyond her reach. Yet, standing in front of her, Rey seemed far away.

"Not all of it. Not yet," Rey said, stubbornly certain.

"Just wait." No planet could resist them much longer. They were close. Kylo was just as sure.

"I will." Rey said. Her eyes were alive and shining, and Kylo knew that they weren't talking about the same thing.

Kylo wasn't going to argue with her. She kissed Rey instead, and Rey kissed back, a hard kiss like a shove.

"I'll wait," Rey said. Her mouth was pink from being kissed, still close to Kylo's and radiating warmth. She was still breathing hard, like she had been moments before. "Our entire lives, if I want to. You couldn't stop me, Breha."

*

Breha Solo was dead, and had been for years. Kylo left the ship first. Outside, the surface of the planet was still storming, crackling with lightning that lit up the dark sky.

*

The bond split open again only a few minutes later. Kylo had rejoined the troops and jumped into her TIE fighter. She ascended quickly into atmosphere.

Rey's presence in the cockpit was a charged heat filling her bloodstream. It felt like Rey was moving, just as she was. The Falcon, Kylo guessed, and steadily flying further away.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, come say hi on [tumblr](https://sweeter-than.tumblr.com) or [dreamwidth](https://dirty-diana.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
